Timetable
by Angel of Mercy '96
Summary: Part one of twenty five word challenge. Under the stress of being a new King in the rebirth of Narnia from the harsh and long winter, Peter has a bit of trouble. However, Susan with her practicality and wisdom she shows him something that could help him not make the same embarrassing mistake again.


Hello everyone. I'm back!

In all truthfulness, I was about a month away from closing and deleting all my stories. I thought I moved on and grew up I guess. Then, I realized after a bit of a crisis why was I getting rid of a clearly healthy and useful emotion channel. Why was I giving up my writing? Well, clearly that whole I just grew out of it was a horrible excuse since I'm back.

I want to thank two people. First, _WillowDryad_, she gave me that little kick to get back into the swing of things. Second, _Lady of Stormness Mountain_, my beta/editor/sometimes even a co-writer for years. I could never have loved what I write on here if it wasn't for her. Also, I would like to thank the loyal readers on the site, this stuff wouldn't exist and I would be long gone if it wasn't for you guys.

Now I am coming back to try some new things. The first is a twenty five word challenge I have been wanting to do for two years. It was out of my comfort zone and now since I am renewing my existence on FFN I think its time I take some risk. So here is my first oneshot to my word challenge!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that was created my the mastermind C.S. Lewis.

Enjoy!

* * *

1. Timetable

"Sleep well, Lu."

Only one week into their reign, the High King of Narnia bade his youngest sister a good night. She was a Queen of Narnia, but a queen who had seen a mere eight years and had just lost access to the nurturing influence of a parent. Though he too felt the loss of contact with their mother and father, Peter had accepted the responsibility of checking on his baby sister ensure that she was faring well. He would be the voice of comfort when she was upset and the voice of reason when she needed counsel. However, the High King was still a big brother to her. He helped her up when she was too short and played with her on the sand of the beach on their day off. Susan adored how much he cared for her dearly, and wondered if he knew how much they all cared for him. She watched him as he left Lucy's room and ducked into his brother's room.

He slipped in Edmund's room to see the ten year old fanatically skimming and turning through papers. Peter bit his lip—Edmund was a boy in his last years of primary school and yet had to be a king investigating diplomatic relations with Calormen. Granted, Narnia seemed to give them more wisdom than they had ever had in England. However, they were still very young and had much to learn.

"What are you looking for?" Peter asked, trying to see if there was anything he could do to help.

"I just want to see when we must we make our way over to over there," said Edmund, still looking through the papers, "But I can't find the letter."

"Ed, I had it and gave it to Aoren to have our advisers decide. Why don't you go to bed and finish things in the morning?"

Edmund nodded without protest. At least it was one less issue he had to address. For the past week, his head hurt when he went to sleep every night.

"Night Ed," said Peter whole-heartedly.

"Night," Edmund returned as Peter left his room.

Susan had already returned to her room and sat down in the window seat to look at the stars. She heard Peter's strong footsteps coming. He had made the same rounds ever since they came to Cair. This time as she heard him knock as usual, Susan heard a gasp as if he forgot something.

"Come in!" she raised her voice slightly and watched him enter with a thoughtful expression.

"What is it? She asked, showing concern.

"I forgot about the dwarfs coming in to do repairs. I have to speak to them."

"You will have time tomorrow. Don't worry, I cannot imagine they would come too early."

"They come at dawn," disagreed Peter.

"I can help you." She offered.

"No," Peter declined her offer. "I just wanted to see if everything was well with you. Edmund seemed worried about the Calormen voyage. I told him not to worry. I am talking to the advisors to see when there is a good time to go."

You need to not worry yourself. Everything will be all right."

"I know. I have already finished the speech for the opening of the Strawberry Festival tomorrow afternoon, saw to the trade agreement, assessed with a dwarf what work is required on the Cair's stonework tomorrow, wrote the speech for the honor ceremony before the Strawberry Festival for the soldiers who fought. I also have to read about Archenland's history."

"Peter, I was not saying that you could not handle the duties of kingship. I just don't want you to feel overwhelmed. No one wants you to feel overwhelmed, and you have to tell them to move something to another day if it is possible."

"I don't feel overwhelmed. I was told that things will slow down after a few months."

"All right, but if you need anything, Peter, please ask."

Peter soon began to leave her, knowing he must think of a speech for the morning. "Thanks, but I don't want to overwhelm you either Su, you have things to do also."

"You took some of them," she mumbled with a smile. However, she frowned as Peter left. She felt that he was becoming overworked and felt obligated to do everything. Susan remembered him being this way at school, but never to this degree. He was always the protecting big brother and had taken far too much on himself in order to lighten the burden on his siblings. He very much deserved to be the High King. However, should not the High King rest as well?

Peter went right to work after leaving Susan. He took a moment to think about what to write as he spun the stem of his quill with his fingers. He had wished for a pen instead of a delicate quill and inkwell; however, he began to write nonetheless. Peter knew this should not be a hard speech to write. All it should have been was an expression of gratitude for the dwarves coming to replace the stonework that had cracked with the sudden melting of a hundred years' winter. He knew needed not to try to impress the dwarfs or palaver. With a smile, Peter continued writing, knowing he only needed to write a page or so.

Susan found him the next morning face down on the table with the quill still in his hand. She shook her head in amusement as the sun began to rise in the sky. She knew the right thing to do was to wake him up so he could deliver his speech to the dwarfs which she assumed were waiting in the Great Hall by now, then sleep for a few more hours until his next duty that day. She softly placed her hand on his should and whispered, "You can go back to sleep after you have finished speaking to the dwarfs."

Peter woke with a start. He moved to his wardrobe searching for clean clothes frantically. Susan stepped out and went to check on Edmund. As she came out with Edmund, who was already ready for the day, they saw Peter running down the hallway with crown and speech in head. Edmund laughed at the sight watching him take a turn towards the Great Hall.

"He fell asleep on his desk," said Susan.

"I am not surprised," Edmund chuckled.

"We should go see how everything goes for him. I hope he would find a way to organize his time."

They followed, but Peter was way ahead of him. He looked out into the Great Hall to see the small crowd of dwarfs waiting and carrying on conversation. Peter placed his crown on top of his quickly combed hair and walked out to his throne. The dwarfs ceased their talk and watched him enter with confident and regal strides. The High King stood from his throne and unrolled his parchment.

Susan and Edmund slowly stood to the side where Peter was once standing. They watched quietly waiting for their older brother to begin.

"You would think he would give himself more time in the morning," whispered Susan commenting of his rushed appearance.

"I think he is overwhelming himself. He told me to leave things until morning. But then he stays up almost all night himself," Edmund agreed.

Susan shook his head. "He forgot about the speech he had when he came to see me last night. That was why he stayed up. Then again, I don't know why he is so worried about getting everything done for the Strawberry Festival. It's two weeks away. He had time."

"I don't think he realizes that it is May, err, Mayblossom since we left in late June over there," said Edmund. Susan grinned at his stumble with the months. They were still very new with the Narnian Calendar and the holidays. As well as everything else in this land where they must keep peace and prosperity. They were thankful to their patient helpers who had explained many traditions to them more than once.

Their conversation silenced as well as Peter began to speak.

"This land as endured a hundred year hardship. Our cousins of this beautiful land have suffered the tyranny of an evil Witch. However, those hard, long, and cold hardships are behind us and it is time to begin a new age. I Peter, High King of Narnia, and my family, Queen Susan the Gentile, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant, would be grateful and humble to guide our cousins into this new age. However, keep old traditions that have been dormant through the terrible winter…"

By this time through the speech the dwarves began to look at each other in confusion. Edmund and Susan became bewildered themselves.

"Where do you think he is going with this?" Edmund asked. Susan shrugged watching older brother intently.

"As my family and I begin to live in its land, we are interested in its traditions and history. We were told by many of a holiday around this time of season, when the Strawberries begin to…" Peter looked up at the crowd for a moment. At that time, his eyes grew large as saucers. He read a little more of his speech to realize he had the wrong one.

By this time some of the dwarves began to smile, very amused at the High Kings mistake. Even fewer began to giggle and chuckle and the sounds began to move to the others. Edmund in the corner began to hold his own mirth in. Susan bit her lip however, feeling pity for her brother's embarrassment.

Peter looked to the side to see where the two were watching out of sight. He looked to Susan where he could feel the blood rapidly raising to this face. Susan understood his cue and walked out to redeem the speech. She stood beside Peter, and spoke with a smile.

"We apologize for the error. During the time of the cold and then the rapid thaw of the Hundred Year Winter coming to an end many of Cair Paravel's beautiful stones have cracked and the iron has rusted. We welcome you to join in the repairs and are greatly thankful for your service. We know Aslan has blessed everyone for their wonderful skills. Food and a place to sleep will be provided bountifully to everyone as well as a gift when the work has been finished. We would like to give you as much reward as you have given Cair Paravel repairs. My royal siblings and I thank you and welcome you."

There was a moment of applause and then all the dwarfs began to disperse to begin their work. Susan took Peter to the side where Edmund stood still smiling. Peter gave him a scowl still very much embarrassed and angry at himself.

"That was a wonderful speech for the Strawberry Festival," Susan remarked. "Where was the one for the Dwarfs?"

"I think still on my desk in my chambers. Can I be alone for a while?" Peter said in a small voice as he tried to keep all this emotions in.

"Peter, it is all right. I think they rather enjoyed that. But I think when need to arrange something so that doesn't happen again."

"What do you mean?" Peter rubbed his bloodshot eyes.

"Come, I'll show you."

Peter followed, knowing it had to be better than being the laughing stock of the kingdom again. What if he had done that with a more serious speech or crowd that did not take a mistake lightly? He needed to find a way to never let something similar to that ever happen again. However, he believed that his speech swap would have never happened if he were not deprived of sleep.

"I suppose I just need to sleep. I don't know why it slipped my mind but I think I will be alright Su," Peter inquired.

Susan sighed knowing that was not the case. "Peter, you forgot because you had so many other things on your mind. When did the trade agreement need to be finished?"

Peter thought for a moment. "In two weeks I believe. But I thought it would be better to get it done ahead of time."

"Peter, why would you finish something that had time and then get something that needed done tomorrow last minute?"

The High King shrugged knowing his sister's words were true. "I guess I forgot."

"Come I'll show something that you can do that will help." Susan lead him to her study. Peter could see that everything was completely organized. Everything was in a specific place neatly stacked. On her large maple wood desk was a large sheet of parchment. As it caught Peter's eye, she pointed to it.

"This is what I use Peter. I need to get Edmund to start using it as well, but he is a bit more organized than you."

Peter sighed and asked, "A timetable?"

"Yes, Peter. It is simple, make lines big enough to write what needs to be done and what you have to go to with the time. I just started doing this a week ago and I have never had to hurry to finish something or be late to an event."

"But usually the advisors do this?" asked Peter.

"They speak of it so quickly I cannot remember it all myself."

"True, I suppose I could start doing this." Peter yawned still very tired from last night.

"I would sleep first. I could make it for you when you wake up," Susan offered.

"Thanks Su." This time Peter actually took Susan's offer to do something. He usually was one to take a few things off her plate as he could see for some of the crosses out sections on the timetable. However, Peter's realization that his sister had all of her work under control made him feel she wanted him not to take her duties for the sake of wanting her to feel not so much of a burden.

He moved from Susan's study to his room with swiftness. Peter looked forward to resting his head on soft pillows for a few hours.

However, as he just landed on his bed he heard a knock at the door. He sighed and allowed them to come in knowing it was probably Edmund or Lucy. Peter hoped it was for a question; knowing he was pretty sure he did not forget to do anything this morning.

Edmund came in sheepishly. "You know Oreius asked us to come see him this morning."

Peter could only moan in his pillow.

* * *

There you go! I apologize for the shakiness of this first one. I am trying to get back into the swing of things. Let me know of any grammar errors or just thing that don't make sense. I'll make sure I listen to it.

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
